Ojos verdes
by MojitoAranibar
Summary: Había logrado desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Pero ahora volvería para cerrar un capitulo que creyó olivdado. Albertfic


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Todo está bien, así que tranquila. Nos veremos de aquí a un mes – /strongLe decía la joven doctora de melena negra, a modo de despedida, en la puerta de su despacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Gracias Dra. Elizabeth, espero que el próximo mes nos veamos para conocer nuestra bebita /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Así será Sra. Montgomeri – /strongDespués de esto cerró la puerta. Era su último paciente antes de poder volver a su casa. Apagó su computadora, saco su cartera y apagó la luz saliendo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tienes mi número de celular, si alguno de mis pacientes tiene algún percance avisa inmediatamente al Dr. Webber y me llamas después para que me comunique con él – /strongle dijo a su asistente/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tranquila doctora, todo está bajo control. Ahora vaya a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Y dele un beso a Lizzie de mi parte – /strongLe respondía/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Así lo haré/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se subió a su auto en dirección a su casa. Pudo ver su rostro en el retrovisor. Sus ojos verdes tenían unas pequeñas marcas en los ojos por el cansancio de los últimos preparativos del viaje y lo poco que durmió desde que decidió emprenderlo, pero el brillo seguía siendo el mismo de cuando era una niña y las que la conocían sabía que incluso se iluminaban más al pensar en la pequeña Lizzie/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Llego a la casa, en un barrio residencial de Londres, hacia 5 años que vivía ahí y este lugar se había convertido en su refugio, se acercó a la puerta,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Mami!- /strongFue la recepción de una pequeña de 5 añitos con hermosas ojos azules y risos de oro mientras corría a sus brazos. Los abrió en toda su extensión para recibirla y levantarla en el abrazo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Como estas princesita?- /strongLe dijo mientras la volvía a colocar en el piso/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"La abuelita llegó! Está en mi cuarto ayudándome a terminar de empacar todo para el viaje. Dice que es un lugar hermoso, que tu creciste ahí/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tiene razón pequeña, que te parece si vas a lavarte las manos para cenar mientras yo voy a saludarla /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Diciendo esto se encaminó al cuarto indicado. Dentro estaba una señora mayor, los años no habían pasado sobre ella, seguía con el mismo aire imponente con el que la conoció cuando era una niña. La anciana se dio la vuelta y le sonrió/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tía Elroy- /strongFue a su encuentro a abrazarla/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Mi niña – /strongLe dijo respondiendo el abrazo – strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Después de todos estos años todavía no me acostumbro a verte con ese cabello negro y sin tus rizos Candy. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lo sé tía, me lo viene repitiendo desde hace 6 años- /strongLe dijo con una sonrisa dulce-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;". Pero creo es un cambio necesario. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Todavía no entiendo porque te escapaste así./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hacía 6 años Candy había escapado de la mansión de Chicago. Amparada con la noche salió empapada en lágrimas, su corazón se había destrozado y no pensaba volver atrás. Llegó al día siguiente a Nueva York y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse el cabello, lo cortó, lo tiño de negro y alisó los risos que la caracterizaban. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. En ese momento llamó a la Tía Elroy, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntas era prácticamente su madre, y más con la partida de la Señora Pony y la Hermana María en un accidente automovilístico. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tía me voy, y no volveré. No quiero que Albert me encuentre, pero tampoco quiero que usted se preocupe. Yo estoy bien/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Albert, la fue a buscar a su habitación en la mañana y no la encontró, fue al jardín para buscarla bajo su árbol favorito y al no hallarla empezó a poner a todos en una búsqueda implacable por ella, pero todo fue en vano, no pudo encontrarla. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La tía Elroy había cumplido su palabra, no le dijo nada a su sobrino. Pudo ver como sufría, pero le había prometido a Candy que guardaría el secreto, y si no cumplía su palabra sabía que perdería el único contacto que tenían. Al menos así ella podría asegurarse que la pecosa estuviera a salvo. Elroy la ayudo a embarcarse a Londres y a cambiar su nombre Elizabeth With era el nombre con el que la conocían ahora. Lo peor fue cuando se enteró que estaba esperando familia. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que su pequeña sería mamá, que tenía una nieta hermosa, pero no podía. Los últimos 6 años había ayudado a Candy asegurándose que Albert no la encontrara, y visitándola cada 6 meses por 2 semanas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tía, quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotras. Creo que ya soy lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarme a Albert. Pero antes quiero contarle que pasó esa noche para que pueda entenderme. Lo que usted no sabe es que Albert y yo nos casamos la semana antes que yo me escapara – /strongLos ojos de Elroy Andrew se abrieron como platos – strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Estábamos tan enamorados que decidimos que no esperaríamos nada, nos escapamos el fin de semana y nos casamos. No le dijimos nada porque queríamos encontrar el momento adecuado, al menos eso creía yo, por eso guardamos las apariencias. La noche en que me fui, pase a darle las buenas noches, fue cuando los vi… Elisa estaba con su habitación, y se estaban besando. Me quedé seca en la puerta, en ese momento ella le dijo que ya no quería seguir ocultando su relación, que quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos, que extrañaba sus besos. – /strongLos recuerdos hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"No pude escuchar más, me fui a mi habitación, esperé que todos se durmieran y me fui./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Pero eso no puede ser posible, Elisa y Albert?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Imagino que si todavía no formalizan la relación es porque seguimos casados legalmente. Pero creo que es hora de enfrentar mi pasado. Pienso ir a Chicago para comenzar el divorcio./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Lo buscaras?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"No/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En eso sintieron unos pequeños pasitos llegar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Mami! Ya nos vamos de viaje? /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"No pequeñita, el viaje será mañana muy tempranito, ahora que te parece si vamos a cenar con la Abuelita Elroy/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Si abuelita, ven que hicimos tu comida favorita./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Vamos pequeñita- /strongElroy estiro la mano viendo a su nieta, la mezcla perfecta entre Albert y Candy. Ahora su mente estaba llena de preguntas. Ella nunca había visto a Albert cerca de Elisa, es más en todo este tiempo no le había conocido una novia, pero después de la noticia de su matrimonio con Candy ya no le sorprendía… podría ser que la siguiera buscando solo para pedirle el divorcio, pero en su mente eso no le parecía correcto. Todavía podía ver la desesperación de su sobrino al saber que Candy no volvería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una noche, mientras él lloraba le dijo strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hijo, deja de buscarla, no la encontraras, no quiere que la encuentres/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Pero necesito saber si está bien. No entiendo porque se fue así. Tía usted sabe algo de ella?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ella sabía dónde estaba. Pero no se lo diría, simplemente lo miró con ternura y se fue. Ahora su corazón le decía que ellos se volverían a encontrar, que este viaje cambiaría el rumbo de la historia./p


End file.
